


Of First Christmases and Gifts

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, aka the prettiest girl you'd ever see, baekhyun is baekhee, yifan is a talented artist hush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which Junmyeon and Yifan celebrate Christmas together in their apartment for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the lyrics of For Life, I knew I had to write a Christmas special for Krisho.  
> this fic is set in 2013.

Junmyeon is sweating even though it is way below zero outside. Yifan is crouching in front of the oven and looks pretty calm as he keeps a close watch on the meat roasting inside. Junmyeon wonders why is his boyfriend not anxious like he is. this is their first Christmas together in their apartment that they moved in five months ago.

Ever since he woke up at the crack of dawn, Junmyeon has cleaned the bathroom two times, even put a new packet of air freshener in there; cleaned and dusted down the living room three times; changed the sheets on their bed even though he didn’t need to; and somehow ended up cleaning his and Yifan’s shared closet too, even though he is aware their guests are not going to come party in the closet (he later rationalised the cleaning spree as spring-cleaning-but-during-winters). He also ended up changing the decoration four times to make it as aesthetically pleasing as possible. As he meddled with the tree topper for the fourth time, Yifan had had enough and swiftly grabbed Junmyeon away to go outside for grocery shopping.

After scrubbing and cleaning and dusting, until the apartment shone and glimmered like a photograph in a brochure for apartments (you know the ones that lie to people, saying it is so-and-so square feet but it is only slightly larger than shoebox in reality), he is trying to kick back and take it easy. Right now, he is leaning against the kitchen counter, with his arms crossed, trying to seem relaxed (not working) as he watches Yifan watching the ham cooking in the oven.

Yifan, however, can tell his boyfriend is anxious. The silence is telling Yifan everything he needs to know. He takes the ham out, covers it in aluminium foil and puts it back in. Then he gets to his feet and crowds Junmyeon, who jumps a little. Junmyeon puts his hands on the counter and looks up at his taller boyfriend in surprise. He asks, “What?”

“I can hear you thinking,” Yifan puts his hands on Junmyeon’s waist and pulls him closer. He dips his head and kisses Junmyeon under his jaw. He moves on to nuzzle his neck. “Stop worrying. It’s not like you need to impress our guests or anything. You have known those idiots for a long time.”

Junmyeon sighs and picks a loose thread on Yifan’s fluffy red sweater. “It’s just…this is our first Christmas together.”

Yifan raises his head and cups Junmyeon’s chin. He smiles, “And you want it to be perfect. I know Myeonie, I know. This is special for both of us. Our first Christmas together in our home.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon sighs dreamily. “ _Our_ home.” He really, really likes the sound of that.

How crazy is it that one Christmas three years ago in another Christmas party, they met each other for the first time, and now they are here, in their _own_ apartment. Junmyeon had worn the ugliest sweater imaginable while Yifan looked cute and cool, till Junmyeon dropped eggnog all over Yifan’s stylish black coat. He is just glad Yifan found him cute even after that debacle that still manages to embarrass him to this date.

Yifan’s eyes have a soft glimmer in them as he reminisces about the day he first met Junmyeon as well. He says, “Christmas was never this special to me. Do you know why I wanted this party?”

Junmyeon frowns and tilts his head to the side. He asks, “Why? I was wondering the same. I mean, I know your step-father’s Christian and you are agnostic. And I am Buddhist…”

Yifan chuckles. “Yeah.” He kisses the corner of Junmyeon’s lips before continuing, “I met the love of my life at a Christmas party, it only seemed fair I pay an homage to it, right?”

Junmyeon feels his cheeks warming up. He looks down at his feet and mumbles, “You are such a sap.”

“I am your favourite sap,” Yifan kisses one pink cheek and watches with amusement as Junmyeon’s cheek gets pinker still. Sometimes, his heart hurts at how adorable his boyfriend is.

Junmyeon scrunches his nose and pouts. “You are so stupid, I swear.”

Yifan pulls Junmyeon closer and tucks the latter under his chin. He gently sways Junmyeon as he sing-songs, “Yeah, but you still love me!”

Junmyeon laughs as he clasps his hands behind Yifan’s back. “Yeah I do!”

Yifan pulls back and beams down at Junmyeon, whose heart stutters when he sees the love and adoration in the former’s eyes. He smiles back at Yifan as his heart swells with the love he feels for the man in front of him, for the man who holds him like he is the most precious thing on earth, for the man who has all of him and more. He raises on his tiptoes and Yifan gets the idea, so he dips his head and their lips meet.

The familiar warmth spreads from Junmyeon’s lips to his feet, and he sighs into the kiss, and feels all his tension melting away. He will never have enough of the way Yifan kisses, or the kisses themselves, or simply Yifan himself. He feels Yifan’s hands, firm and warm, on his waist as he tangles his fingers in Yifan’s brown hair. Yifan licks the seam of his lips, and he is about to let Yifan deepen the kiss when the bell rings, forcing them apart.

Yifan sighs as he lets Junmyeon entangle himself from the embrace. Junmyeon chuckles when he sees Yifan’s annoyed face. He smiles, “There, there. after everything is over, you will get plenty of kisses.” Then Junmyeon smirks, “And maybe more.”

Yifan quickly grabs Junmyeon by the wrist. He noticed the smirk, and after all this time, he has figured out Junmyeon’s smirks to the t (after three years he can probably write a hundred-page thesis on what each smirk and smile means). He narrows his eyes, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Junmyeon pats Yifan’s cheeks and backs away from the kitchen as the bell rings again. Junmyeon opens the door to find Luhan glaring at him. The Chinese man barges inside, taking his coat off and shivering. “Here I am, standing outside, freezing my ass off while you two make out inside. Assholes…”

Junmyeon shakes his head and takes the bottle of red wine Luhan gives to him anyway. He hears Luhan talking to Yifan in the kitchen in Mandarin. Junmyeon doesn’t fully understand the language, but being with Yifan for the last three years has made him capable enough to pick up a few words here and there, so Junmyeon can tell Luhan is scolding Yifan for being a bad friend. Junmyeon grins, Luhan is the remaining single friend in their friend circle (along with Jongdae) and he is forever mad at everyone for leaving him behind, sad and alone in his bachelorhood.

He joins the two friends in the kitchen. Yifan takes the bottle from him and puts it into the fridge to chill. The bell rings again, Junmyeon moves to go open the door, but Yifan beats him to it. Luhan smiles a little after Yifan’s gone. He says, “It’s cute.”

Junmyeon is bringing out the glasses. All their friends are bringing their own alcohol, so he knows they will need glasses and plenty of them. “What’s cute?”

“You and Yifan. Settling in and being so domesticated.”

Junmyeon scoffs, “Now, now, don’t get so jealous!”

Luhan shakes his head, “No man, I am not joking. I am happy for you two, really.”

Junmyeon looks up to see the sincerity in Luhan’s eyes. He smiles and blushes, “Thank you.”

Luhan waves his hand and the loud, boisterous voice of Junmyeon’s best friend, Chanyeol, can be heard from the entrance. The tall, gangly man enters the kitchen, two six packs of beer in hand. Junmyeon takes them and puts them in the fridge as well. Yifan and Chanyeol are laughing at some joke they cracked between them, and sometimes, Junmyeon is amazed at how well the two tall men got closer and soon became friends (Chanyeol did tell Junmyeon later that all tall people must stick together, that’s what ancient wisdom says, thus they became friends; Junmyeon kicked his shin in response).

Junmyeon asks when he notices the absence of Chanyeol’s girlfriend, “Where’s Baekhee?”

Chanyeol says, “Oh, she will be late.”

“Okay.”

Soon, Yong-sun arrives with beer as well; then Yixing and Taekwoon arrive together (as expected) with Junmyeon’s favourite brand of whiskey (Junmyeon nearly weeps); Baekhee arrives after them with wine and food from the restaurant she works at; then Jongdae, Junmyeon’s cousin, arrives; and finally, Seokjin, Junmyeon’s half-brother shows up with his boyfriend and a cake. Junmyeon doesn’t forget to hug his brother and say, with tears in his eyes, “I love you.”

“You only love me when I buy cake. I see you hyung, I see you,” Seokjin scoffs.

“Well, do you think I would love you for your shining personality?”

Seokjin crosses his arms and says, “Well, at least, Namjoon loves me for my shining personality. Right Joonie?”

“Whatever makes you happy Jin,” Namjoon, Seokjin’s boyfriend says with a huge grin on his face.

Seokjin stomps away to join Jongdae in the living room. Junmyeon and Namjoon high-five each other for successfully annoying Seokjin.

The beer flows first, and Chanyeol gets smacked by Baekhee when he tries to open a can with his teeth. Soon, the snacks Baekhee brought are gone and they are halfway done through the second six pack. The crowd moves to the dining table and there are plenty of “ooh” and “aah”s as Yifan serves his Christmas ham. Baekhee takes a bite and hums. She says, “I am so glad you didn’t become a chef. Gives me less competition.”

Yong-sun quips, “Oh please. You are not much of a competition to begin with.”

Baekhee gasps. “Oh really?” She turns to pout at Chanyeol, who drops his fork (poor man was busy stuffing himself), “Do you think I am a bad chef?”

Chanyeol splutters, “No baby, you are excellent.”

Luhan coughs, “Whipped.”

“Sad and single,” Jongdae reminds him.

“Fuck you,” is Luhan’s eloquent comeback.

The cake that Seokjin got is brought out for dessert and the bottles of wine are opened. They are relaxing and talking when Yixing clears his throat. When the entire table turns to look at them, Yixing says as he holds Taekwoon’s hand under the table. “I have an announcement to make.” Yixing shares a glance with Taekwoon, who sweetly smiles at him. “Taekwoon and I are engaged.” He puts his hand on the table to show off the slim diamond ring on his fourth finger. Taekwoon too wears a matching ring on his finger.

As soon as the words are out, the entire table erupts into cheers and shouts of congratulations. Yifan says, “Fucking finally.”

Luhan says, “I am not even surprised!” And proceeds to hug his best friend. Yifan joins the hug as well, and the three friends laugh as Yixing blushes. Junmyeon quickly takes a picture of the moment. Yixing and Taekwoon have been dating each other since freshman year of college, and Junmyeon is genuinely happy, and not surprised, that they have decided to get married.

The group moves back to the living room and Yixing and Taekwoon find themselves the centre of attention (much to Taekwoon’s discomfort).

“So, when’s the wedding?” Yong-sun asks.

Yixing says, “Not before next year. We are busy after all. And Taekwoon will leave Seoul for a few months as well.”

Junmyeon nods, “Oh yes. You are going to Germany for a while, aren’t you?”

Taekwoon nods as well, “I will be gone for five to six months at the least.”

Yixing smiles, a little sad, “That’s what you get for dating a football player.”

“ _Engaged_ to a football player now,” Luhan reminds Yixing. “For the record, remember when I said you would get married to this guy? Damn, I can see the future!”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “We all knew these two would end up together.”

Taekwoon shouts, “Why are you talking like we aren’t even here?”

Junmyeon chuckles as he stands up and heads for the kitchen. He picks some of up the dirty dishes off the table, Jongdae comes to help him. When they are in the kitchen, Jongdae asks, “So when are you and Yifan gonna get married?”

Junmyeon nearly drops the bowl in his hand. He says, “Jongdae…we haven’t talked about it.”

“Oh?”

“Come on, we are only twenty four. Who gets married so early?”

“So you think Taekwoon and Yixing are doing a mistake marrying so early?”

“What? No. Taekwoon and Yixing were always going to get married, we all knew that.”

“Well, we also believe you and Yifan would get married as well.”

Junmyeon ducks and says in a low voice, “It’s too early to say such things.”

“I get it hyung,” Jongdae sighs. “Too fast for you. But…sometimes you gotta do things that feel right, no matter what. I mean, look at Yixing and Taekwoon—Yixing hardly gets any free time from the hospital and Taekwoon is mostly out of the country. But they make it work and if they felt this was right, then it is. Overthinking ends up in disappointments hyung.”

Junmyeon’s face breaks into a sardonic smile as he looks at his cousin. “Why do you sound so wise?”

Jongdae pouts, “I am not a baby hyung!”

“Oh my god!” Baekhee shouts from the living room. The cousins look at each other with alarm and rush out of the kitchen, only to find their friends staring out of the large window, that became the main reason why Junmyeon agreed on this apartment, with glee in their eyes. Yifan notices Junmyeon and grins, “Myeonie, the first snow of the season!”

Yifan reaches out and Junmyeon moves forward to hold his hand. He steps in front of the window and gasps. Weather report for the year had stated that Seoul may miss a snowstorm till late January, thus making the condition outside the first of its appearance in the year, a Christmas miracle.

All eleven of them silently stare at the soft, white snow falling outside, oddly transfixed by the view. However, the restful silence is interrupted when Seokjin speaks up in surprise, “Jongdae? Why are you holding Yong-sun noona like that?”

Every eye turns to stare at Jongdae, who is giving Yong-sun a back hug, and they look very much like a couple (judging from their body language). Chanyeol gasps, “Wait! You guys aren’t dating, are you?”

Luhan gasps, “What. Yong-sun is the girl you have been seeing? This is why you refused to tell me her name!”

Jongdae sighs and rubs the gap between his eyes. Yong-sun pats his back and says, “Yeah, we are dating.” She looks a bit sheepish as nine pairs of eyes stare them down in varying levels of surprise and confusion.

(Luhan mumbles, “I am going to be forever alone.” Everyone ignores him.)

Junmyeon feels betrayed. Yong-sun is his friend and Jongdae is his cousin and yet, none of them told him anything. He says, a little peeved, “Why did you never tell me?”

Jongdae knows how Junmyeon is feeling. He says, “We didn’t want to, not before Yong-sun successfully got rid of her ex.”

Yong-sun nods. “You all know how I and Jong-suk were falling apart. I wanted to be sure before I told anyone.”

“But hyung,” Seokjin says as he crosses his arms. “We are family, you are supposed to tell us something!”

Jongdae pouts, “What family? You forgot my birthday this year!”

Junmyeon palms his face as his cousin and brother start fighting over that. Yifan chuckles as he drapes his arms around Junmyeon and tucks the shorter under his chin. He says, “Our friends are idiots.”

Junmyeon leans back into Yifan’s body and basks in the warmth as he chuckles, “Yes they are.”

After much poking and prodding and plenty of accusations, Seokjin and Jongdae calm down and hug each other. Junmyeon exhales in relief. He didn’t need world war three to break out in his home. Before they could realise, midnight strikes and they start exchanging gifts after Christmas officially ends—a tradition they had picked up when all of them were in college.

Junmyeon frowns as he opens Seokjin’s gifts. “Really? Bunny-printed socks?”

Seokjin cackles, “Doesn’t Yifan-hyung call you Bunnymyeon?”

Yifan’s eyes get wide, “How?”

Junmyeon bites his lip. “He read a message you sent.”

“Bunnymyeon?” Baekhee asks. “What sort of kinky shit are you guys into?”

Junmyeon furiously blushes as Yifan laughs. The older says, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Junmyeon shrieks and hits Yifan on the back of his head.

Yixing gets a phone call, which he leaves the room to receive. When he returns, he has an apologetic expression on his face. Taekwoon comprehends the look. He reaches for Yixing and says, “Something at the hospital?”

“Yeah,” Yixing says. “An emergency came up. I will have to go guys.”

Even though they all wished for Yixing and Taekwoon to stay a bit longer, they know they cannot ask for it. Lots of hugs and last rounds of congratulations abound as Yixing and Taekwoon leave. Chanyeol and Baekhee are the next to leave an hour later with an intoxicated Luhan in tow (Baekhee is drunk as well and soon enough, Luhan and Baekhee start singing _Fantastic Baby_ together on the top of their lungs). Jongdae and Yong-sun leave together and Yong-sun gives Junmyeon a bone-crushing hug as her way of telling sorry. Junmyeon accepts her silent apology. Finally, Namjoon and Seokjin leave, and the latter reminds Junmyeon of their monthly visit to their parents’, this time for the New Year’s party his mother is hosting.

Yifan slumps down the couch and Junmyeon follows suit, cherishing the silence (Chanyeol, Baekhee, Jongdae and Seokjin are too loud when they are together). Yifan gets to his feet all of a sudden, and says, “Oh shit, your gift!”

Junmyeon grins, “Fanfan, I don’t—”

“No, no,” Yifan walks towards their bedroom. “You stay right here!”

Junmyeon grins at Yifan’s child-like enthusiasm. Even though the Chinese man is older, Junmyeon finds it adorable when Yifan gets all excited for things. He squeezes a pillow against his chest and pulls his legs up. Yifan returns with a rectangular gift box wrapped in a black wrapping paper. Yifan hands it to Junmyeon with a satisfied smirk.

Junmyeon narrows his eyes in mock suspicion and takes the gift. He carefully rips the seams as Yifan comes to sit beside him. The wrapping paper gives way to a smooth leather bound box with a clasp. Yifan says, “Since you like collecting boxes, I thought of giving your gift in a fancy one.”

Junmyeon huffs and opens the clasp to find a notebook (but he really likes the box—he has a box in every material, except a leather one, so this box will be a fantastic addition to his collection) and the cover on it takes his breath away. It is done up in midnight blue with gold filigree work all over. “I also know you love notebooks,” Yifan says. “So I designed you one.”

Junmyeon gasps as he stares at his artist boyfriend. Yifan is an assistant art director; he also freelances as a graphic artist, and Junmyeon finds Yifan terribly talented. He touches the soft suede cover and he is amazed by the delicate lines of gold. He says, “This is beautiful. Thank you!”

Junmyeon puts the gift aside and is about to hug Yifan when the latter grabs his shoulder, and, keeping him at arms’ length, grins at him, “First, take a look inside.”

Junmyeon frowns as he picks the notebook up again and opens the first page. His mouth drops when he sees the drawing on the first page. He bites his lips when he recognises the small, bunny-eared character is him and the taller dog-eared character is Yifan (he told Yifan that he reminds him of an over-enthusiastic Labrador puppy sometimes). The two characters are at the bottom of the page, holding hands as puppy-Yifan looks up at something and bunny-Junmyeon holds a snowflake in his hand. Then Junmyeon feels tears welling in his eyes when he follows puppy-Yifan’s gaze.

In beautiful calligraphy, Yifan has written: _N_ _ever gonna let you go. Giving you my heart and soul. Because you’re my everything in life…for life_.

Junmyeon looks up at Yifan, his vision blurry as he mumbles, “Thank you.”

Yifan smiles as he scoots closer to wipe the tears away on his boyfriend’s face. He pulls Junmyeon against him and runs his hand through the latter’s hair. He can hear Junmyeon sniffling against his sweater and he feels like crying as well. He didn’t think his small, personalized gift would move Junmyeon this much. But he knows Junmyeon loves it and that makes him very, very happy. He softly whispers, “You are welcome.”

Junmyeon clambers onto Yifan’s lap and throws one hand around Yifan’s waist and tucks his head against the other’s chest. With his other hand he clutches onto the notebook. This is the best Christmas gift he has ever received in his life. He caresses the cover and smiles. He says, “Now my gift for you pales in comparison…”

“Oh no,” Yifan laughs as his grip around Junmyeon tightens as the latter makes himself comfortable. “I love my Bleach figurines! But come on, I am easier to give presents to. Just give me something related to anime and gimmicky enough and I am the happiest person ever! You aren’t though…this took me three months to come up with.”

Junmyeon cranes his neck up and pouts, “Three months?”

“I wanted my gift for our first Christmas in our apartment to be perfect.”

Yifan soft, serene smile tugs at Junmyeon’s heart strings and they are playing a rather up-tempo song. The word ‘our’ has never sounded this amazing. He blushes as he looks back down at his gift. He mumbles, “I love you.”

Junmyeon feels Yifan’s lips on the top of his head; and he hears the muffled response: “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY KRISMAS THO


End file.
